Trapped in the Dark
by mashimoshi
Summary: What if it was Eliot who was trapped in that coffin? What if Parker was there with him for the ride? Or... funeral?


Trapped in the Dark

* * *

When Eliot awoke from unconsciousness, he found himself in an enclosed space, laying down. He looked around, realizing that he was in a… coffin?

The job. He and Nate fell into a trap… and now he's lying in a coffin. "Dammit," he muttered to himself as he tried to find anything he could use in the darkness.

He kept calm, his eyes darting around the box. He instantly felt a bullet lodged in his shoulder, and he had to bite his tongue to keep the pain in. He managed to squirm out of his t-shirt- leaving himself in a white undershirt- and wrapped his shoulder, hoping to stop the bleeding. He felt multiple other injuries covering his body- broken ribs, bruises, and knife scratches, all the work of that witch's two sons. Finally, after getting his injuries narrowed down, he continued looking around his surroundings; he found a small cellphone by his leg and managed to get to it. Immediately, it rang, making him jerk.

He turned it on, and he was suddenly engulfed in a conversation that he didn't even know he was part of. When the device turned off, he dialed Parker's number, waiting for the thief to pick up… wait… why did he even call Parker, out of all-

"Hello?" her sweet voice ran through his head. "Hello?"

"Par- Parker?" His voice was so hoarse; he couldn't even recognize it.

"Eliot?" Instantly, her tone became worried, as if he had been gone for a very long time. "Eliot where are you?"

"I don't know," he replied. "I think I'm in a coffin of some sort. It's dark… and I don't know how much time I have before-" His voice cut off.

"Eliot, we're gonna get you outta there," Parker assured. "Tell me, what do you hear?"

The hitter went silent. "Water," he finally answered. "A small drizzle, birds… and voices. I can't make out what they're saying… something 'bout me though."

"Okay, Eliot, you're in a cemetery," Parker said. Eliot heard the sound of a truck revving, and then Hardison's yells- probably at 'crappy' drivers. "We don't know which one," she continued. "But we narrowed it down to five. We're coming. Just stay with me,"

"Parker," Eliot said after a couple moments of silence. "Stay on the phone, will ya, darlin'?"

He pictured her nodding, smiling at the simple, "sure," that came out of her mouth.

.

.

.

Pretty soon, oxygen was running low. "Parker?" he asked.

"We have two more to go Eliot, please just stay with me," she answered, obviously terrified. "What do you hear, come on talk to me!"

"I hear… sirens," Eliot replied. "Parker! Sirens, that's you. You're there. This is the cemetery."

Finally oxygen was practically gone. Eliot was gasping for air, thinking that they weren't gonna get to him in time…

"Eliot, listen to me," Parker suddenly began. "I need you. I really need you. So if you leave me today… I don't know what I'll do. Just please, don't leave me."

Eliot grunted, trying to show her that he was going to live… or try to, anyway.

.

.

.

Parker talked him through the pain until he was finally out, suddenly in a tight hug with Hardison.

It had begun to rain, the cold water refreshing him. The brightness of the outside world took him by surprise, and he had to take some time to get accustomed to it before pulling away from his brother.

He looked back to Parker, who was staring at him with horror. Slowly, she trudged over to him, looking him over, as if afraid to touch him. She reached out to touch his bleeding shoulder, his warm blood instantly coloring her fingers. She looked back up, tears welling in her eyes.

Eliot nodded, gasping when she suddenly wrapped her arms around him. He quickly hugged her back, kissing the top of her head, trying to assure that he was alright. He stroked her hair, looking up at Nate and exchanging a glance with the mastermind. (He silently thanked Nate for letting him to the job in normal clothes, and not in a suit… because if he hadn't, the team would have to face a very angry hitter….)

"It's alright, darlin', I'm okay. Everything is going to be fine," he whispered.

They made their way back to the ambulance truck- that the team had stolen-, and Parker helped Eliot patch himself up. For the first time, Eliot didn't refuse the help, rather let the blonde assist him; it was the least he could do.

"Thank you, darlin'," he said gently once they finished.

Parker smiled weakly, nodding. "Eliot?"

"Yeah?"

"What was it like in that coffin?"

Eliot looked up, the question surprising him. "It was dark, and you weren't really able to move anywhere. That's just about it," he answered simply. "You definitely wouldn't have liked it, Parker."

She nodded slowly, and it looked like she was holding something back.

"Well go on, darlin', spit it out. What else were you gonna say?" Eliot said, gasping when the truck shook from a rather large pothole.

Parker waited patiently for his pain to go away, and then asked, "Were you afraid?"

The hitter's eyes widened. Finally, after thinking of a good answer, he replied. "Yes Parker, I was afraid. But I wasn't afraid of being stuck in the coffin. I was afraid of what would happen to my team if I didn't make it outta there alive."

She nodded again, looking deep in thought. "I was," she said. "I was scared,"

Eliot looked up, his lips quirking in a faint smile. Parker looked up, staring at Eliot's icy blue eyes; they were so beautiful, she thought. He suddenly looked tired, too tired. Like exhaustion was finally taking it's toll over him. She bit her lip, not knowing how to help him.

During that time, the truck screeched to a halt, sending Parker flying forward, right at Eliot. The young man gasped, a soft moan coming out of his mouth.

"Careful there, darlin'," he said gently, helping Parker off of him.

"Oh god, Eliot, I'm so sorry," Parker said, amazed at how gentle his touch was. She had her hand on his forearm, and she couldn't believe how much muscle was under his tanned skin; she had never seen Eliot without layers and layers covering his body. She pushed herself up, her eyes wandering all over his body.

Eliot saw Parker's gaze, and he pulled Parker towards him, letting her cuddle against him. She drew random patterns all over his arm, admiring the muscle. When the team finally made it to the HQ, Parker helped the hitter back to his room.

"Do you need anything?" Parker asked. "Water? Food? Anything? I can get you-"

"Darlin', all I need right now is some rest, alright." Eliot interrupted, taking her small hand and giving it a light squeeze.

Parker smiled sheepishly. "Can I stay with you?" she questioned.

Eliot smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Carefully, the thief got onto the bed; not exactly what Eliot thought she was going to do, but still touched by the gesture. She placed her hand on his chest, while Eliot rested his chin upon her head.

"I'm so happy you're safe," Parker whispered.

Eliot didn't reply; he smiled, kissing the top of her head.


End file.
